Hermione's Dream
by Pumpkin-Potter
Summary: Hermione has a dream which leaves her very frustrated but who can help with her desires


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter

AN: Okay so this is literally my first ever story, was just an idea that came to me and i felt like writing it so i hope you enjoy it! all feedback welcome and let me know if you'd like any more pairings

Hermione strolled down the corridor feeling very frustrated, last night she had had the most wonderful dream. Her and a mystery man were getting all hot and sweaty under the covers doing the kinds of things that only Lavender and Parvati would say out loud. Thinking about the dream only made Hermione blush and her pussy start to ache. Feeling daring that morning and hoping to make her dream a reality, Hermione had decided to wear her push up lace black bra, an old school shirt that strained over her breasts and had for the first time rolled up her skirt shorter than she knew was allowed.

Yet all this seemed to be for nothing, breakfast had been a disaster with Ron's distasteful comments "Cor Mione why do you look like that? You know you're the brains not beauty" and Harry just sat there gaping like a fish.  
Though by lunch Hermione's confidence had been boosted as she been wolf whistled a few times by boys in all houses, maybe it's time to branch out she thought. Hermione was almost at the end of the corridor when she heard a whistle followed by a shout of "Oi Oi" she turned around and saw two flaming mops of ginger hair smiling coyly Hermione thought at least not all the Weasleys find me repulsive.

She sauntered toward the twins shaking her hips more than necessary but noticing her flair was getting reactions from the boys

"And what can I do for you two" she purred loosening her tie

"Oh err" Fred stumbled

"Well ummm" George uttered/

The twins were suddenly rendered speechless by the provocative act Hermione was showing, she'd unbuttoned more of her shirt and was biting her bottom lip whilst staring up at them through her thick eyelashes. What Hermione didn't know was that the twins had harboured a crush on her for years and hoped that their dreams might finally come true.

Unable to take it any longer the boys grabbed Hermione and pulled her into the closest room which happened to be a broom closet. It was small and cramped which meant Hermione was sandwiched between the boys with Fred at the front while George was behind her. In their precarious position Hermione could feel both their erections pressing against her. She squirmed rubbing her arse against George and her tits on Fred making them both moan with pleasure. Fred grabbed Hermione face forcing her to look him in the eye.  
"Are you sure?" He breathed

Hermione could only nod shyly, while she wasn't a virgin she wasn't exactly experienced with 2 men at once. At this George reached around to cup her breast still grinding against her pert arse Fred leaned down and captured Hermione's cherry lips in a fiery passion filled kiss tangling his hands in her hair. Aware of George playing with Hermione's nipples under her shirt, he wanted in on the action but being the more impatient twin he ripped open her shirt and marvelled at the soft swell bulging out of her bra, pulling down the cup to reveal her whole breast he started licking and sucking her nipples. Throwing her head back gave George a chance to nip and suck on her neck hitting her sweet spot making her groan and pant.

"Uhhh I want more..." Hermione moaned

"Then more is what you'll get" George whispered to her. At the same time, he leant back and lifted her petite frame so she was resting on him while Fred got on his knees to start licking her dripping pussy. As he flicked up her naughtily short skirt the twins were shocked and even more aroused to find Hermione had ditched her knickers.

"Oh you fucking tease mione" Fred Groaned as he flicked his tongue over her sweet spot, delving deeper her ravaged her pussy with his tongue while his brother continues his ministations with her nipples and neck

"Oh oh oh more! More! Yes! Don't fucking stop!" Mione screamed as she rode her orgasm out on Fred's face. The twin's erections were painfully tight in their trousers which Hermione noticed

"Here now let me help you" Hermione licked her lips and dropped to her knees in front of both boys she looked up at them hesitantly silently asking of they wanted this together.

It wasn't the first time they'd shared a girl and they had experimented with each other before so they nodded their agreement and Hermione hungrily undid their trousers and yanked them to the floor with their boxers.  
"Oh wow" Hermione muttered as she got a look at their dicks "Well don't you two know how to impress a girl"

The twins just smirked and gave her a look which told her to continue. She took a dick in each hand and began to stroke them placing light kisses on the head where she knew it was sensitive she started picking up speed and brought her hands together so she could lick their cocks together them both while she wank.

"Enough! I want to feel you" Demanded Fred, George vanished the remainder of all their clothes and helped Hermione stand

Fred once again captured her lips while George took his position behind her

"How do you wanna do this" Fred asked gently

"Like this is good, Fred you start and then George" Hermione mumbled suddenly feeling shy.

Fred lifted her leg over his hip and lined himself at her entrance he slowly entered her warm tight pussy and thrust slowly until he couldn't take it anymore and buried himself to the hilt! Hermione had never been with anyone so big and couldn't help the gasp that escaped when he was fully inside she started rocking her hips to feel more friction between them. George not wanting to hurt Hermione quietly cast a lubrication spell on her arsehole as well as his dick, knowing she needed preparation he slowing inserted one finger and began to move gently he could tell Hermione was enjoying it as she started to match his rhythm he then put I a second finger and scissored them to stretch her hole. She was so tight he didn't know how long her could last so he carefully lined himself up and entered her right arse when she thrust back from Fred.

All three moaned with pleasure as the intense feelings, Hermione had never felt so complete and the twins thought this was heaven on earth. As one they all began to move and found a good rhythm grinding against each other. Knowing none of them could hold out much longer George reached around and started rubbing Hermione's clit while Fred sucked her nipples, over whelmed by the intense pleasure she was feeling Hermione cried out as she rode out her multiple orgasms wanting to savour every last ripple of pleasure, the shortly after the boys both moaned as they cummed hard inside Hermione. Wanting to stay in the position but not being able to because of the awkward position Hermione sighed as she removed the boys and started to cast cleaning charms.

"Well it has been a pleasure, maybe we could do this again sometime" Hermione purred as she opened the closet door only half dressed leaving the twins flabbergasted.


End file.
